Can't Really Hold A Grudge
by Dreamer-Dream-On
Summary: Kurt made plans to hangout with his friend but then remembers he and Blaine had plans already so instead of canceling he invites Adam along and Blaine tricks Sebastian into coming too so that Adam doesn't feel left out. Sebastian of course hates Blaine for it, but you know you cant hold a grudge forever. All Human-ish some show resemblance Klaine and Sebadam; centered in New York.


"No way Blaine." Sebastian shook his head at him, this wasn't going to happen; he'd seen enough of Kurt _and_ Blaine in the last month then he ever needed.

"Come on Sebastian, please. Even Kurt wants you to come." His eyes rolled has he turned back towards the window taking the phone back into his hand instead of where it had been pressed between his cheek and shoulder while he cleaned his glasses before putting them back on.

"Blaine I have no intention of going out to a club with you and your lover boy." Sebastian heard Blaine sigh. "No. Blaine I'll be standing there and I'll have to look at you two being all in love. I really don't want to." Sebastian had seen Blaine's words coming before they even left his mouth. And he felt he'd been enough of a third wheel this month without adding in another 'hang out'.

"But you won't have too!" Blaine insisted. "Look, Kurt is bringing one of his friends from NYADA, you can chill with him."

"Why is Kurt bringing a friend?" He questioned looking skeptic about where this was coming from.

"His friend ask him to hangout and he said yes but then he remembered that we'd already made plans so he told his friend to tag along but he doesn't want him to be alone and I offered to ask you and he said it would be better than nothing" Sebastian snorted a laugh at the story because of course that would only happen to Blaine and Kurt.

"Oh, so when you said Kurt wanted me to come you meant he didn't mind it not that he'd enjoy it." Sebastian grin turned into a smirk knowing full well that he'd caught Blaine.

"Okay, okay. Really bad use of words on my part but please?" His begging did really want to make Sebastian change his mind, because let's be honest if someone's begging him Sebastian tends to like it.

"I don't know Blaine I mean-" Sebastian started pulling this out just little bit more before Blaine interrupted him mid word.

"Nope. You know what, I'm just going to tell Kurt you're coming and then I'm giving you the choice to show up at the club on 24th street at 6:30 or to let Kurt yell at you over the phone for forty minutes when you don't show."

"Urg." Sebastian groaned just as he was met with the dial tone. He sighed rolling his eyes and throwing his phone down on his bed, looking back at the clock before estimating he had about an hour to get ready and get to the club, or an hour of waiting around doing nothing until Kurt finally calls and yelled at him.

Deciding he should go because he really didn't need to listen or even ignore Kurt scowling him through the phone and also; _there's going to be someone else there, _Sebastian figure it wouldn't do any harm. But once he was done he was already completely against is original idea of; _what harm could it possible bring? _And already thinking of ways to kill Blaine without Kurt knowing he did it, only by then it was already too late and he was already just a block away from the club where he could see them standing there waiting as he got closer.

"Sebastian!" Blaine came over and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear; "Glad you chose correctly." Sebastian rolled his eyes at him squeezing just a little too hard for just a second.

"Hi Blaine." He smiled then turned to Kurt. "It's nice to you again Kurt."

"Yeah, you too." He said. Surprisingly he found they both sounded genuine. It was weird and it scared him, no more than Kurt yelling of course but pretty darn close. "Well Adam isn't here yet so we can just wait inside. I'll text him and tell him to find us." Kurt added taking out his phone typing out a quick message before putting it away again and grinning. "Come on then." Was the last thing he'd said before heading inside Blaine following close behind. Sebastian smiled faintly, _okay, so I might have exaggerated. I mean, it can't be__ that bad._ He thought to himself before going in and heading towards the back where Blaine and Kurt had found a booth.

He passed Kurt just as he neared the booth and watched him as he headed for the bar. Sebastian took a seat in the booth on the opposite side facing Blaine, his back to the door and the bar.

"Seriously, Sebastian thanks. It means a lot; I haven't gotten to meet a lot of Kurt's college friends because he never really has time for hanging out usually. I guess I take up most of his time other than classes." He could tell Blaine was being honest and it felt nice.

"Yeah, you two take up a lot of mine too. So what it's okay if I feel like a third wheel but not one of Kurt's friends?" He was only half serious and you could hear it a hint of sarcasm in his voice, just enough for Blaine to pick up on it.

"Oh, ha-ha. You don't really hanging out with us that much do you?" The question came as a bit of a surprise; Sebastian knew he complained about it a lot but it was always a meaningless banter, he actually didn't mind being the third wheel all that much.

"Of course I don't. Come on man, you know I'm joking when I complain... Well half the time." Blaine smiled at him and laughed a little.

"You know I wonder what Kurt would say if I told him you don't actually mind being around him so much." Sebastian's stare turned into a glare rather quickly and if looks could kill.

"I swear if you tell him I so much as find him tolerable, you're dead; don't think I'm not already thinking up ways to kill you for manipulating me like you did to get me here." Blaine simply grinned at Sebastian as if he was proud of what he'd accomplished.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied just as Kurt was coming back towards the booth and Sebastian rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"So who's this friend of yours Kurt?" Sebastian questioned as soon as Kurt got to the table not even giving him time to sit down, Kurt sighed and sat next to Blaine, who threw his arm around his fiancée.

"His name is Adam. When I realized that I'd had Blaine before I told him I could go and hangout with him I just told him to come since he's going to be at the wedding Blaine should know him." Kurt simply shrugged after explaining.

"So why am I here?" Sebastian asked frowning; he really didn't see why he'd be needed to be here if this Adam guy was only coming to meet Blaine.

"Because Blaine said that he might as well know somebody else other then the grooms and since Blaine insists on you coming to the wedding and that you'll probably not know a lot of people that are going it would be good for you to know each other." Kurt's answer was almost rehearsed and he just smiled at the end. Sebastian tried to hide the smirk that was making it's was to his lips as he turned and looked towards Blaine.

"Blaine insisted that we should get to know each other?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah he said that it be nice if you knew someone that wasn't a warbler." Sebastian's eyebrow rose.

"Did he?"

"Yeah." Kurt insisted

"That's so nice of you Blaine." Sebastian vice was sweet with just a hint of a sneer, something only someone he'd know for a long time you'd catch, like Blaine. He saw Blaine's face scrunch up really fast before releasing and just smiling as if unfazed. Sebastian smirked once he realized he'd manage to scare Blaine, even if it was just a little, at less he was getting something out of this god awful... well whatever this was. Just then the Kurt started waiving his hand and just as Sebastian was about to ask there was a body standing next to the table and a smooth voice with a gorgeous British accent.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey!" Kurt got up and hugged Adam before turning and pointing to Blaine, "That's Blaine."

"Hi. So you're the Blaine's that Kurt's always talking about." Adam handed out his hand for Blaine to shake and Blaine smiled nicely and shook it.

"I sure hope I'm the Blaine he's always talking about." Sebastian rolled his eyes and tried to hide the slim smile that was trying to surface when he processed Blaine's painfully cliché joke.

"And this is Sebastian." Kurt pointed towards him and Adam smiled at Sebastian before turning back to Kurt.

"That's Sebastian?" Kurt simply nodded and sat back down next to Blaine.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sebastian asked as he moved to make room for Adam to sit. Adam sat and smiled sweetly at him.

"Just that you don't look like somebody who's evilly cunning." Sebastian smiled and looked at Kurt.

"Evilly cunning? I didn't know you talked so nicely about me Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't consider 'Evilly cunning' as a compliment Sebastian."

"Oh but I do." Sebastian grinned when Adam and Blaine laughed and Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Actually, Adam, what else as Kurt said about me?"

"He just complains. A lot actually." He grinned. "Mostly about how you're around a lot and it's annoying.

"I do not." Kurt swears but this is more directed to Blaine then to Sebastian because Sebastian knows Kurt could care less if he feels insulted because seriously Sebastian rarely even takes an insult as an insult.

"He never said you were cute though." Adam adds as an afterthought, and yeah, okay, maybe he shouldn't have said it but the surprise look that flashes on Sebastian's face before he's composed again is well worth it. And the way Blaine's mouth fall's into an O.

"So Adam, what do you do?" Blaine questions when things go silent because Kurt feels awkward and Sebastian doesn't really know how to react because of course he could say something smooth like, _you're not so bad yourself_ or he could just accept the compliment and say thank you but he's not sure which one would be better and ether or not Kurt as said more about him or just the he's 'evilly cunning' and he's honestly kind of at a loss for words because, yeah he's had total strangers be up front with him but this is Kurt's friend and Kurt's friend is suppose to be nice and sweet and maybe a little bit innocent and it doesn't matter how hot and British because he really isn't what Sebastian was expecting and let's be honest with both Rachel and Santana as friends Kurt doesn't need any more sassy friends.

"Uh, well I work at a bakery part time until I finish my studies. But Kurt told me you are studying to be doctor and that were almost done your first year. He's really proud of you. Doesn't ever stop about is doctor fiancée." Blaine smiles.

"He talks a lot about me then?" Kurt goes three shades of red and stand up really fast.

"Let's go dance!" Kurt exclaimed dragging Blaine out of the booth without even giving him time to answer.

Sebastian watches them go and quarks an eyebrow and stifles a laugh at the way Blaine trips on his feet while Kurt drags him away to the dance floor.

"Way to embarrass Kurt. I think the only time I've ever seen him turn that many shade of red was when Blaine 'accidently' let slip some of the stuff they do." Sebastian makes finger quotes at the word 'accident' because to be honest he thinks Blaine just likes bragging that he gets to get laid and Sebastian doesn't.


End file.
